


Sirius

by sunflower_diode



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Career Change, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Or almost, Social Media, Translation in English, but who are doing better, dog rescue, dogs who have been mistreated, lots of fluff, nine out of ten dentists recommend brushing your teeth after reading, please leave your incredulity at the door, the dogs do not die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_diode/pseuds/sunflower_diode
Summary: Yuri K.@not-a-doctor – 5 minBut if you want something a bit more specific and better written, readThe Scream from the Watersby Viktor Nikiforov in last December’s NatGeo. #askyuriVictor On Earth@victor-on-earth – 4 min@not-a-doctor ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥*Yuuri saves dogs, Viktor saves the planet.





	Sirius

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sirius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713617) by [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp). 



> Is it ridiculous that instead of doing productive life things I’m translating a fanfic at 3am? Is this what the cool kids consider fun? Oh well. Anyways, author has granted blanket translation permission. Chapter 2 is coming..... at some point. After I've slept.
> 
> Original author notes: I started this fic in January for Victuuri Week, but I didn’t finish it in time, and after that I decided It Was Not Worthy. [insert dramatic background music] But I worked out my tragic writer’s angst, and here we are.
> 
> The fluff is sponsored by the AMV First Day of My life by Tipitina. All the Twitters are fictional and any resemblance to actual Twitters is purely coincidental.

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 2 min

!!! New article by @not-a-doctor on dog rescuers ♥♥♥

*

**Hasetsu Refuge** @hasetsu-refuge - 9 min

AMA with @not-a-doctor at 9pm utc+9! He would like to remind you that he is not a veterinarian ;) #askyuri

> **Super Grreen** @soopahg - 5min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge i’m going to have to wake up sooo early #UTC-4
> 
> **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 5min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge we know he isn’t a vet
> 
> **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 4 min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge !!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ken Loves Dogs** @kenlovesdogs - 2min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

*

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor – 5 min

But if you want something a bit more specific and better written, read _The Scream from_ _the Waters_ by Viktor Nikiforov in last December’s NatGeo #askyuri 

> **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth – 4 min
> 
> @not-a-doctor ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 10min

that was the last question for tonight. thanks everyone. #askyuri

> **Oh Kronk** @wrong-lever - 9min
> 
> @not-a-doctor thanks!!!!
> 
> **Super Grreen** @soopahg - 8min
> 
> @not-a-doctor and yet again no selfie :(
> 
> **Bake or Death** @redredsea - 8min
> 
> @not-a-doctor and we still don’t know if you’re single :(
> 
> **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 7min
> 
> @not-a-doctor @redredsea I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!
> 
> **Ken Loves Dogs** @kenlovesdogs - 6min
> 
> @not-a-doctor @redredsea @victor-on-earth NO ME ( ≧Д≦)
> 
> **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 5min
> 
> @not-a-doctor @redredsea @victor-on-earth @kenlovesdog pathetic 

*

**Makkachin Foundation** @makkachin-foundation - 5h

One of our favorite organizations @hasetsu-refuge is raising money to pay for an adorable puppy’s operation #helpsakura

**Hasetsu Refuge** @hasetsu-refuge - 5min

GOAL ALREADY REACHED! Thanks to everyone and to the @makkachin-foundation for the signal boost (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) #helpsakura

**Hasetsu Refuge** @hasetsu-refuge - 3 min

We’ll have an update on our little Sakura very soon. #helpsakura

*

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor – 15min

.@victor-on-earth no, that falls squarely into anthropomorphism.

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 14min

.@not-a-doctor you don’t think it’s arrogant to believe that only human beings can feel emotions?

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min

.@victor-on-earth it’s not the emotion, it’s the logic behind the emotion that’s the problem

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min

.@victor-on-earth the idea that there is one real reasoning behind one action rather than one reaction to something which brings them well-being/pain

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min

.@victor-on-earth without even talking about how not all animals have the same development

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min

.@victor-on-earth 1/2 we can’t compare a raven and a dolphin

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 13min

.@victor-on-earth 2/2 however both have shown a level of interaction with humans which lends itself easily to anthropomorphism

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 12min

.@not-a-doctor you’re one of those people who thinks that dolphins save human beings by accident and not out of compassion, aren’t you

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 11min

.@victor-on-earth i’ve still never read any testimony that couldn’t be explained by the normal behavior of dolphins, at any rate.

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 10min

.@not-a-doctor you’re breaking my heart

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 9min

.@victor-on-earth i don't have authority over the matter! i’m just trying to keep a critical mind.

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 8min

.@not-a-doctor heart. broken. i will never recover. write on my tombstone: murdered by the pragmatism of doctor yuuri

**Yuri K.** @not-a-doctor - 6min

.@viktor-saves-the earth cross out “doctor”, it would be inaccurate :)

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 5min

.@not-a-doctor why must i love such a cruel man

**Bake or Death** @redredsea – 4min

.@not-a-doctor @victor-on-earth that embarrassing feeling when you’re watching a couple bicker

**Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 3min

.@redredsea @not-a-doctor @victor-on-earth uuuuuuuuuuuuuuurgh

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 2min

.@captaaaaainplanet @redredsea @not-a-doctor :D :D :D :D

**Victor On Earth** @victor-on-eath - 1min

@not-a-doctor DM?

*

**Makkachin Foundation** @makkachin-foundation - 30min

Of course we’ll be at the International Animal Rights Conference at #fukuoka

*

**Hasetsu Refuge** @Hasetsu-Refuge - 20min

We’re sorry to announce that @not-a-doctor won’t be participating in the International Animal Rights Conference at #fukuoka :(

**Hasetsu Refuge** @Hasetsu-Refuge - 20min

To apologize, here’s a photo of our latest old friend, Gojira.

> **Oh Kronk** @wronglever - 15min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge Noooooo Doctor Yuuri :( also that dog is gigantic
> 
> **Bake or Death** @redredsea - 15min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor why?
> 
> **Bake or Death** @redredsea - 15min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge that dog could swallow Vicchan whole
> 
> **Super Grreen** @soopahg - 10min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor i won’t be there either haha
> 
> **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 10min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor i’m pretty sure Doctor Yuuri doesn’t exist
> 
> **Oh Kronk** @wrong-lever - 7min
> 
> @leavemealone666 Doctor Yuuri doesn’t exist because he’s @not-a-doctor lol
> 
> **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 5min
> 
> @wrong-lever there’s always a dumbass to make that joke
> 
> **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth - 5min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor nooooooooooo i’m coming almost entirely for you ((((((((((((((
> 
> **Cats > Dogs** @leavemealone666 - 3min
> 
> @victor-on-earth @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor almost?
> 
> **Victor On Earth** @victor-on-earth – 1min
> 
> @hasetsu-refuge @not-a-doctor @leavemealone666 : i’m coming *only* for him (((((((((((( 

*

**Makkachin Foundation** @makkachin-foundation - 20min

Victory! 175 countries have signed the Charter of Marine Animal Protection!

> **Sebastien** @under-ze-sea - 15min
> 
> @makkachin-foundation SuperViktor strikes again he’s unbeatable
> 
> **Spinach Puff** @whydowehavethislever - 12min
> 
> @makkachin-foundation @under-ze-sea but at the same time how could you ever tell him no
> 
> **Aurora B.** @down-upper – 12min
> 
> @makkachin-foundation 175 countries!!! who’s taking bets on next year’s nobel peace prize
> 
> **Twinkle** @starry-light - 10min
> 
> @makkachin-foundation will Viktor be at the Fukuoka conference or only Chris and Georgi?
> 
> **Makkachin Foundation** @makkachin-foundation - 5min
> 
> @starry-light Viktor will definitely be there!
> 
> **Nants** @ingonyama - 4min
> 
> @makkachin-foundation when does he sleep?
> 
> **Chris** @giacomettic - 3min
> 
> @makkachin-foundation @ingonyama sleep is for mortals ;)


End file.
